Roxicle
by Muffinizer
Summary: [One Shot, Crack] Roxas stared at his frozen self, completely dumbfounded. “Don't worry, Rox! If you ever do turn into a Roxicle, I’ll just melt you back to your original form!” Axel laughed. [AkuRoku] [Post KHII] [Total Crack, really.]


_Roxicle_

**Ahem. There was much debate over this (in my head of course) whole KHII secret ending thing: who were those three people, and why did one turn into a Popsicle? I forget what they – the Chasers – looked like (y'know, their helmets and weapons and shit) so I'll just label them 1, 2, and three.**

**Here's what I came up with:**

**Chaser 1 – A Saïx. Literally. You see at the end that the guy takes off his helmet, you see his fucking hair style and then the eyes turn gold. At that part, my eyes were not deceiving me.**

**Chaser 2 – The girl that looks like Kairi. When I first looked at her, I really did get the impression of Kairi and a Riku mix thing - -shiver- - and they kinda look alike, the girl and Kairi. Yeah. Not important to me. (But Kairi's still cool, the "limp noodle of crack" – quoting someone, but I forget who.)**

**Chaser 3 – A Roxas. I am not fucking kidding you. Helmet breaks, you see Roxas – for a split second, it looks like Sora with a reflection of Kairi or the blue haired girl in his eyes – with his sexy blond hair and awesome eyes, then bam! The evil guy turns him into a Popsicle. Luckily, he doesn't die.**

**So, what's with the title? We – as in my friends and I – came to the conclusion that it was Roxas; that's what we **_**think**_**. And my friend decided to be a smart-ass and dubbed him "Roxicle." Roxas and Popsicle. Get it?**

**Note: Really, this is utter crack that would never happen in the game, but in reality. Really. Let's just say that they're in their own little heaven where the Organization members meet again – and all havoc brews up – and they… get a little preview of what we got at the end of KHII. Ah, yes, Axel and Roxas do not create a relationship between each other; they already have one. Gotcha there, didn't I? Haha. … No, not really. –Sigh-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** belongs to Squeenix; the name Roxicle belongs to my friend.**

**Summary: "Oh, don't worry Roxas. Even if this does happen in the game, I'll be there to melt you back to your original form!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the heck is this?"

Roxas stared incredulously at the video clip he had received from a random Moogle that had passed by, and due to all curiosity that all teenagers had at his age, he pressed the small triangle.

There were three characters, all tall and mighty, meeting at a crossroad, and then after reaching for a Keyblade, they were suddenly in a battle against an evil man.

_Why does he remind me of Xemnas?_ Roxas thought bitterly as he listened intently to the background music and glued his eyes onto the screen of the clashing of weapons, magic pouring down from the skies, and the jagged rocks of the land piercing the skies.

In a split moment, one of the characters had taken off her helmet and revealed a face much too familiar – "I know I saw that before…" – before the scene switched to one character in armor who had tried to attack the evil man.

He failed.

Roxas gulped as he jumped up and down in his seat – "It's like playing a video game!" – and watched as the evil man's hand wrapped itself around the caught soldier's head who was struggling, trying to kick his way free. However his grip would not loosen, but tightened instead, and in a split second-

"Rox, what's up?"

"Shut up, Axel!"

Roxas picked up his shoe and threw it at the unexpected redhead.

-the character was frozen all over, from head to toe, and stood still as if dead. The blonde's jaw dropped. Axel came over and watched from over his shoulder; he too was staring at the frozen character who was tumbling down the cliff, apparently unharmed, before the girl from before caught him at the end. Both rolled across the plains, scratches visible all over their armor.

They zoomed in on the frozen soldier's face.

This time, Roxas fell out of his seat as Axel paused the clip, exclaiming,

"Hey Rox, it's you!"

The blond sat there, completely dumbfounded, stumped; utterly knocked out of his socks.

"I think I missed something while I threw that shoe at you," Roxas said slowly, trying to get back up on his feet, failing miserably.

Axel snorted, muttering indignantly,

"That stupid sneaker hurt, Rox."

Scooting his way back next to Axel on the ledge water fountain that Demyx just had to build when they 'established' a 'new castle', he peeked over the redhead's shoulder and the rest of the video intently.

By the time Roxas had leaned over Axel – Axel was desperately trying not to pin him down right there – and pressed the square button the stop the clip altogether, they both collapsed onto the cobblestone path in exasperation.

The blond was lying down on Axel's body, content, before he brought up a dreaded question that both he and Axel did not want to hear at all.

"Was that _Saïx_ at the end?"

For a moment, the two took time to think under the bright, sunny, cheerful day. They decided to leave it as a question so they didn't have to ruin the perfect day for themselves.

Axel sat up, much to Roxas' displeasure, and laughed the usual twinkling laugh, exclaiming,

"Hey Rox, I can't believe you turned into a Popsicle back there!"

Said 'Popsicle' stiffened, and the unhealthy twitch he had gained a few weeks ago after Axel had first jumped him in the morning returned; the pyromaniac knew that that was not a good sign whatsoever.

"I am not a Popsicle. I would never degrade myself; to the extent of becoming a Popsicle? Hah!"

He sat up straight, thin arms crossed over his chest, as he puffed his cheeks and fumed childishly.

"Roxicle, hmm…"

His aqua eyes shot up at the pondering redhead who had closed his eyes and was thinking hard that time, scratching his chin from time to time.

"I mean, it makes sense." Axel opened his eyes again and flashed that great smile again, almost melting the barrier that Roxas had put up purposely. "Roxas plus Popsicle equals Roxicle!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at him and murmured sardonically, "Brilliant equation, Einstein."

"Why, thank you!"

He slapped his forehead to keep his level of anger low.

"But even if you do become a Roxicle, Rox, I'll always be there to melt you back to the way you were!" And then he wrapped his arms around the blonde's thin waist, bringing him up close to his body, sighing into his mess of short, gelled hair.

Roxas froze – or did he melt? – at the contact of the redhead's lanky arms wrapped securely around his body; he sighed as well and leaned his forehead against his shoulder, breathing in that familiar scent of crackling flames burning wood.

Unexpectedly, Axel leaned forward and, with a hint of perverseness, licked the shell of Roxas' ear – he stiffened again instantly, and the pyromaniac could openly admit that he loved the confused look on his face – and whispered,

"I wonder if a Roxicle would taste better than you right now."

Loudly he gulped – _Score,_ Axel giggled in his mind – and stammered,

"W-Well I wouldn't know."

"Hmm. Even better than you soaked in melted sea salt ice cream…?"

Roxas jumped at that, screaming girlishly, as he kicked himself away from the way-too-proud-for-his-own-good Axel.

"You pervert! What have you been doing with Xigbar anyway?"

The pyromaniac smiled – this time, Roxas noted, it was the crazy, far-from-sweet grin that just cackled, "I had a bowl of sugar today! And you?" – and licked his lips, asking back,

"Do you really wanna know?"

Roxas' immediate reply was, "No."

Axel's reply was a leap, a tug, a forceful kiss, and then a grab at the blonde's sweater.

Whistling, Demyx walked by with the previous Moogle in his hands, playing with the thing that dangled from its head, and spotted the two on the path; he turned heels and whistled a different tune – "Dun, dun, dun," the sitar player added for effect – as he went back to the kitchen.

"Roxas isn't going to be happy tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can you say "Wtf?" and "Crack!" I sure as hell can.**

**Well, not much to say now, except…**

**Extra Note: It's really random, but I read it on KH-Vids last night; Nomura said that the next game isn't going to be named KHIII, which totally threw me off. So I mean, I understand "Chain of Memories", but what the heck is… err… the **_**next**__**Kingdom Hearts**_** going to be called? Like, what the fuck?**

**All right, I got that point across. Anyway, drop a hit – Oh wait, you already did! – a review, something. Reviews would be much appreciated, yah?**

**Thanks for reading. –Smile-**

**-drags Roxas and Axel into her room and locks it-**

**At least Roxas doesn't have to get scratches and all that from doing it on a stone path. … -Laughs-**

**-Muffinizer, coochie, coochie, nibble… **


End file.
